There is a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor chip and a pair of electrode plates contained in a package interior. A switching element is provided in the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the pair of electrode plates. Portions of the pair of electrode plates are exposed outside the package and function as electrode terminals. Electrical power is supplied to the semiconductor chip via the pair of electrode plates. Such a semiconductor device is used in, for example, an inverter circuit of a power converter, etc. In the semiconductor device, the inductance that parasitically occurs in the internal interconnects affects the surge voltage generated when switching. The surge voltage causes failure and/or a shorter life of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, in the semiconductor device, it is desirable to suppress the inductance parasitically occurring in the internal interconnects.